


Encuentro Especial -Katsura-

by Lysea



Series: Encuentros [6]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Party, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysea/pseuds/Lysea
Summary: Durante una merienda con los amigos diseñadores de la chica con la que sale, Gintoki es invitado a ir como acompañante de Mairi a una cena a condición de que traiga consigo a alguien que cumpla ciertos requisitos, por lo que inmediatamente piensa en Katsura. Una velada que se antojaba tranquila será impredecible...
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Original Female Character(s), Sakata Gintoki/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Encuentros [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752568
Kudos: 7





	1. Primera Parte: La Propuesta

[Escena: Una calle comercial concurrida por la zona de Kabukicho, es de día, exterior de una tienda de moda. Es la única parte de toda la acera que está adoquinada. El establecimiento tiene un par de amplios escaparates a ambos lados de una puerta acristalada, uno de temática nupcial y otro de ropa casual femenina de estilo chino y occidental, ambos coloridos y decorados con buen gusto. En la fachada sobre la puerta hay un cartel con un toque vintage y como logotipo una rosa, en colores pastel sobre la puerta que se puede leer "MaiHatsu Atelier - Bridal Fashion - Handmade Clothing", debajo está en kanjis y kanas y más pequeño.

-Interior del establecimiento: Mairi trabaja en un vestido de novia sobre un maniquí de costura, lleno de alfileres y pinzas. Lleva a modo de diadema un pañuelo estampado en tonos morados, a juego con su qipao sin mangas, y una cinta de medir alrededor del cuello. Pinza con los dedos un trozo de tela de la espalda y se dirige a alguien a su derecha.]

Mairi: Lady, guapa, ¿puedes sujetar aquí un momento, por favor?

Lady Ravencrow: (entusiasmada) Sí, Mairi, como desees.

(Lady Ravencrow se levanta de una mesa camilla coqueta con mantel de encaje blanco donde ella y dos invitados tomaban té en un vistoso juego de porcelana. Los otros presentes son un pequeño hombre medio calvo, de ojos oscuros brillantes y sonriente, que viste un híbrido entre kimono y chándal verde y amarillo; la otra es una mujer elegante, lleva un peinado tradicional en su pelo castaño, sobrecargado de adornos, viste con kimono y haori de buena calidad, con muchos estampados. Lady Ravencrow viste y va maquillada de su forma gótica usual, pero con toda su negra melena suelta).

Mujer elegante: Aún espero que comentéis mi sugerencia, creo que es una idea divertida; será una noche para el recuerdo. A las reuniones de este tipo que me han invitado han resultado las noches en las que más me he reído en la vida. (Pincha con un dedo al hombrecillo, que está pensativo). Venga, Hami-chan, saca tu lado cabrón... Seguro que conoces algún buen candidato para invitar.

Hami: Ay, no sé, Shadiva, me sigue pareciendo un poco cruel... (Se le dibuja una sonrisa pícara en su boca estrecha y de labios carnosos). Aunque tienes razón, conozco un tío que sería estupendo.

Lady Ravencrow: (pasándole a Mairi una bobina de hilo blanco) El mayor idiota que conozco es mi marido, podría ser mi invitado... (Los otros dos ríen, Mairi la mira con reproche).

Mairi: ¡Lady, no! Eso es terrible. Ryuusuke será un poco corto a veces, pero es un buen hombre y te quiere muchísimo...

Lady Ravencrow: Ah, Mairi, cariño, sólo era una broma, ya sé cómo es; si no me gustase no estaría casada con él... (Se encoge de hombros) Creo que yo voy a pasar esta vez, no se me ocurre a quién llevar.

Shadiva: ¡Vaya! Bueno, siendo tres estaremos bien, tal vez cuatro idiotas sean demasiados. (Le da un sorbo a su tacita de té).  
"Mairi-chan, tengo entendido que últimamente te juntas con cierta cantidad de gente peculiar...

Mairi: (con una sonrisa sarcástica) Porque nosotros cuarto somos las personas más corrientes que hay pululando por Edo, ¿verdad?

Shadiva: (dándose aires de importancia) No tiene nada que ver, nosotros somos bohemios, alternativos, vanguardistas de tendencias, genios de la moda y del estilo, innovadores del textil, artistas amantes de la belleza...

Lady Ravencrow: Eso mismo. La gente nueva que estás conociendo desde hace unos meses es simplemente extraña, excéntrica, admítelo, cariño.

Hami: (mirando que Mairi no podía contestar porque tenía una fila de agujas en la boca se arrima a Shadiva con gesto divertido) ¡Huy, sí! ¿No conoces aún a su último ligue, Shadiva? (Ella niega) ¡No es raro, es rarísimo! ¡Y por primera vez desde que la conozco está con alguien más de una semana y encima un hombre! Es ronin o algo así, NEET total, con una adolescente chinita monísima a cargo que ni siquiera es su hija. Es también medio otaku y no tiene estilo ninguno para vestir, pero... ¡Oh... ay...! Está buenísimo el cabrón; yo le daba como si fuera un cajón que no cierra...

(Mairi le lanza una mirada iracunda y escupe los alfileres para replicar; en ese momento alguien golpea la puerta de acceso a la trastienda y la abre. Es un chico de veintipocos, enjuto y pálido, de pelo negro con corte de cacerola, con una trencita en la nuca. Viste una camisa negra y pantalones de cintura alta oscuros. Hami se calla y se ruboriza mientras mira con nada disimulado interés al joven).

Mairi: Ah, ¿qué ocurre, Dioru-kun?

Dioru: (parece molesto) Mairi-san, hay un vagabundo zarrapastroso armado con un palo frente a la entrada, asegurando que es su novio. ¿Aviso a la policía o le apunto con la escopeta?

Mairi: ¿Policía? ¿Escopeta? No lo hagas, por favor. Ah... No es ni un vagabundo ni mi novio, sólo es Gin-san, el tío con el que salgo; hazle pasar. No había caído que tú no le conocías todavía. Parece que hablando de él le hayamos invocado.

(Dioru abandona la estancia con una fría inclinación. Ella se lleva una mano a la cara con fastidio y deja sus cosas de costura. Lady Ravencrow toma asiento de nuevo y se sirve té. Hami suspira mientras no le quita ojo a Dioru mientras se va.)

Hami: Aaahh, Mairi-chan, qué suerte tienes que encontraste a Dioru-kun antes que yo. ¡No es justo! Trabaja tan bien, se porta tan bordemente y es tan guapo... ¡El empleado ideal para este mundillo! Te lo terminaré robando.

Mairi: (acercándose a la puerta, que había permanecido abierta) ¡Eh, Gin-san, hola! Estoy merendando con mis amigos, ven, únete, tenemos pastas y repostería variada.

(Gintoki aparece bajo el dintel un poco mosqueado; Mairi se acerca a él y le aprieta cariñosamente el hombro y le da un fugaz beso en la mejilla, por lo que se relaja su expresión).

Gintoki: Oye, oye, Mairi-chan, tu nuevo empleado no me gusta nada, me ha tratado de indigente con una superioridad asquerosa todo el rato... Incluso ahora me está vigilando, el cansino (al final del pasillo brillan unos ojos amarillos en la penumbra. Gintoki se crispa y se gira hacia él) ¡Maldito ratón, trabaja y déjame en paz! ¡No voy a robar aquí!

Mairi: (cerrando la puerta) Dioru es muy desconfiado y no sabe quién eres, te ruego que le disculpes... (Señala a la mesa con una mano)  
"Ya conociste en mi fiesta de Año Nuevo a Lady Ravencrow, por supuesto (ella hace un ademán de desprecio murmurando un "cazafortunas" y sigue tomando té) y a Hami-chan también (el hombrecito levanta una manita para saludar, risueño) y esta mujer tan estilosa y tradicional es Shadiva, diseñadora de alta costura y kimonos de lujo, que acaba de llegar de un viaje largo en Francia y por eso no acudió en Año Nuevo.

Shadiva: (levantándose y haciendo una pomposa reverencia ante Gintoki) Enchanté, mon cher (mientras vuelve a su sitio gesticula con aprobación hacia Mairi evitando ser vista por él). Preséntame a este hombre tan maravilloso que ha llegado a tu vida en mi ausencia, Mairi.

Mairi: Ah, sí... Este es mi buen amigo Gintoki Sakata, residente de este barrio y líder de "la Yorozuya", samurái mercenario de lo que pilla y con muchos conocidos idiotas.

Gintoki: (molesto) ¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de presentación ha sido ésa? Takuu, mujer... Lo que llegas a decir con tal de no admitir que soy tu novio.

Lady Ravencrow: (furiosa) ¡Ella nunca será tu chica, pelagatos!

Gintoki: (crispado) ¡Calla! ¡Claro que lo es!¡Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, bruja chillona!

Mairi: ¡Que no lo eres, Gin-san! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tendré que decir? Shh... Venga, toma asiento; estamos organizando una cena muy especial y buscamos invitados que den la talla.

Hami: (le sonríe ampliamente mientras Gintoki se sienta a su lado y toma una pasta de té con un glaseado rosa y la huele con recelo; le sirve de la tetera en una taza sin usar) Vamos a organizar algo conocido como una "cena de idiotas". Mairi, Shadiva y yo invitaremos a cenar a casa a alguien que es evidentemente imbécil, que no sepa a lo que va. Allí interactuará con el resto de idiotas, dando lugar a hilarantes situaciones. O eso esperamos.

Shadiva: Y si no se dan los anfitriones las intentaremos provocar, el caso es divertirnos a costa de unos tontos haciendo sus habituales tonterías con sus semejantes.

Mairi: (avergonzada) Suena muy cruel, lo sabemos... Aunque si no se enteran a qué van sólo pensarán que una "VIP" conocida de sus amigos les ha invitado a cenar gratis.

Hami: (Mirándole fijamente) Bueno, Sakata-san, como Mairi-chan estaba decidiendo si participar o no y has venido...

Lady Ravencrow: (interrumpiéndole con fiereza) ¡Este muerto de hambre sería muy buen idiota! Si le dais dos vasos de sake y tendréis entretenimiento con cero inteligencia asegurado hasta el amanecer.

Gintoki: (encarándose a ella) ¡Basta ya, pájara muerta! No soy ningún imbécil, por mucho que te lo parezca... Qué celos más malos me tienes, bruja.

Shadiva: (apaciguando) Ya que sabes todo el plan no tiene sentido que seas un invitado... No obstante, puedes traer a tu amigo idiota favorito. Mairi y tú podéis ser anfitriones juntos.

Gintoki: (de repente enrojece y emociona un poco) ¡Ah! Shadiva-san... ¿Estás diciendo que puedo ser la pareja oficial de Mairi-chan?

Mairi: No, Gin-san, nada de oficialidades. Sólo es una cita de cena entre colegas (Le mira inquisitivamente). ¿Entonces qué? ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

Gintoki: (pensativo) Ahh... no sé, no sé... Hay tantos para elegir... Y todos con tan buenos motivos... (Emite un gruñido con interés) No habrá ningún policía... o miembros del Shinsengumi, ¿verdad? Eso es un nido de idiotas, esperaría que alguien invitara a uno de ellos...

Hami: El que voy a llevar yo antes era funcionario o algo así y ahora está en paro..., así que creo que no.

Shadiva: La mía sería una familiar, así que tampoco por mi parte.

Mairi: (con cara de pánico) ¿No estarás pensando en pedirle que venga a Kondo-san?

Gintoki: Aagh, no, ese gorila acosador cree que tiene alguna posibilidad contigo desde que te vio en tu número de conejita sexi; no sé ni por qué, ya tiene a Otae para molestarla...  
"El candidato que se me ha ocurrido es un rebelde Jouishishi. Estaba pensando en Zura.

Mairi: ¿Oh? (Se le ilumina la cara con una sonrisa) ¿Tu amigo el del pelo largo y moreno, el guapo...?

Gintoki: (algo molesto) ¿Jah? Oye, oye, Mairi-chan..., no me ha gustado nada esa apreciación tuya. Además te cayó mal cuando le conociste porque te cogió y te toqueteó la guitarra en la cita grupal esa del barco, en la que ibas disfrazada de tío, la del capítulo 88... ¿te acuerdas?

Mairi: (susurrando a Hami en un aparte, sonrojada) No me importaría que me toqueteara otra guitarra... (Hami suelta una carcajada y le da un golpecito cómplice en el antebrazo. Gintoki, que no ha llegado a oírla, observa con el ceño fruncido. Ella recupera la compostura). Si perdoné a Kondo por aquello a él también le perdonaré, ya han pasado casi cien capítulos.  
"Está bien, no creo que me reconozca de mujer y si lo hace se lo explicamos. Invítale, Gin-san, pero que no se traiga el pato gigante ese que va con él, me da muy malas vibraciones...

Shadiva: (satisfecha restregándose las manos) Parece que ya tenemos invitados. Así que yo propongo que sea en mi casa, este sábado por la noche... (Toma un sorbito de té con el meñique levantado).  
"Mairi, si es posible trae un par de botellas de tu vodka casero; no lo tomo desde antes de marcharme y lo echo de menos. Aunque pensándolo mejor los anfitriones no deberíamos beber, no se vayan a descontrolar los idiotas y no seamos capaces de manejarles...

Gintoki: (que tenía la boca llena de bollo, traga abruptamente) ¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué fiesta sosa es esa en la que no voy a poder beber? ¡Si tengo que aguantar a varios tontos yo quiero tener la posibilidad de emborracharme!

Lady Ravencrow: (acercándose a Mairi, bajito) No sé lo qué le verás a este borrachuzo, pero espero te que merezca la pena salir con él...

Mairi: (con gesto de agotamiento) Hay veces que yo me lo pregunto también. (Dirige su atención a Gintoki) No te preocupes, Gin-san, sé cuál es tu límite y no dejaré que llegues a él, seré tu ángel de la guardia alcohólica, como otras veces.

Hami: (murmurando, anotando en una libretita) ...baja tolerancia al alcohol... ella está harta...

Gintoki: (indignado) ¡Eh, Hami-san! No apunte mis debilidades, takuu. Neh, Mairi, está claro que a tus amigos no les gusta mucho tu novio... (Ella le da un golpe flojo en la coronilla) ¡Auch!

Mairi: Mi novio ni les gusta les disgusta porque no existe... Y Hami tiene una buena explicación.

Hami: ¡Oh, disculpe! Así es, estos dramas cotidianos me sirven de inspiración creativa...

Shadiva: A ver, que os despistáis. El sábado a las siete en mi casa con vuestros respectivos idiotas... Y si no pueden pues buscáis otros, que de esa gente siempre hay "stock" ¿de acuerdo?  
(Todos los implicados asienten, ella vuelve a beber té) Excelente. Entonces preparaos para disfrutar de una noche épica.

Fin de la primera parte.


	2. Segunda Parte: La Velada

[Escena: Casa de Shadiva, interior. Comedor de estilo occidental y barroco. La habitación está rodeada de grandes ventanales ojivales, por los que se cuela la luz anaranjada del atardecer y a nivel de suelo se vislumbran unas bonitas hortensias. En las paredes entre los ventanales están recogidas las cortinas de raso rojas y los apliques son como farolillos que iluminan bastante y a su vez dan una atmósfera íntima. Una mesa rectangular preside la estancia, sobre ella un mantel de satén y varios juegos de cubiertos con platos alrededor, de porcelana buena. Hay una dorada y pequeña cornucopia con flores y frutas como centro de mesa. Las sillas que hay son grandes, tapizadas en color rosa palo y de madera tallada.]

(Una criada con un traje de servidumbre francés decimonónico pasa por la puerta doble que da acceso y se inclina. Shadiva entra al comedor, llevando un elegante kimono de varios tonos de azul y con bordados florales metálicos. Lleva el pelo suelto tocado por una especie de peineta con una red llena de cristales brillantes que le cae por la cabellera suelta ondulada. Tras ella llega una mujer joven caminando altiva; su rostro está maquillado con tonos vivos y purpurina en torno a sus ojos color lavanda; el pelo rizado azul cielo lo tiene recogido en dos coletas altas sujetas con lazos verdes enormes. Viste un kimono muy corto de falda y escotado, amarillo limón con estrellas de varios colores estampadas, ceñido por un obi rojo, y en las piernas lleva unas medias azules brillantes, que dejan ver el liguero; sus zapatos son verdes de tacón con pompones rosas. La criada abandona el salón. Tanto Shadiva como la otra toman asiento en un lado de la mesa, pero a los dos segundos la última se levanta y cambia a la silla en el extremo de la mesa.)

Shadiva: (molesta) ¿Se puede saber por qué te pones ahí, Minako?

Minako: (con afectación y un acento falso) ¡Soy Annais, La Minako Saotome que conocíash ya nunca más! Aquí, primah, podré disfrutar de todas las conversaciones a la vez sin perderme detalles. (Hace un gesto recargado con una mano llena de anillos. Shadiva se encoge de hombros, impotente. La criada vuelve a la sala y se coloca de nuevo a un lado de la puerta).

Criada: Hami-san y su acompañante, Hasegawa-san. (Se inclina mientras los otros entran. Hami viste un kimono magenta brillante, rematado con tiras imitación de pieles blancas en cada borde de la prenda. Su compañero es Madao, que está mirando la habitación con cara de sorpresa y felicidad al mismo tiempo detrás de sus gafas de sol. Viste algo parecido a su conjunto habitual, pero con estampado de tigre y con una camisa verde fosforescente debajo. Shadiva saluda y se levanta mientras hace una reverencia a Madao e intercambia dos besos con Hami.)

Shadiva: (dirigiéndose a Madao) Gracias por venir a mi cena. Soy Shadiva, vuestra anfitriona hoy.

Madao: (cohibido, rascándose la nuca) ¡Ah, encantado, Shadiva-san...! Yo soy Mada... eh... Taizo Hasegawa..., gracias por invitarnos.

Hami: ¿Y quién es esta señorita tan  
encantadora?

Minako: Soy Annais... "Er chanté, mon cherries." (Shadiva de lleva la palma a la frente). Somos primahs yo y la Shabira. (Shadiva aprieta con los dedos dejándose señal en la frente. Hami le dirige a Shadiva una mueca de compasión). ¿Y quién es usted, pequeño señor?

Hami: Eh... Soy Hami, diseñador de prendas y accesorios de "sport" modernos para caballero...

Minako: ¡Puff, ropa de hombre, qué aburrido! Los hombres deberían estar siempre desnudosh, incluso ustesh... (Hami alza una ceja incrédulo.)

Shadiva: (cogiendo una botella de vino tinto y llenando la copa frente a Minako) Anda, prima, bebe un poco y así vas celebrando (ella da saltitos en la silla contenta y empieza a bebérsela. Luego se dirige a Madao) ¿Usted quiere vino, Hasegawa-san?

Madao: (con alegría) ¡Oh, sí, por favor, Shadiva-san! (Ella le llena la copa también y sonríe.)

Hami: A ver si Mairi no tarda en llegar y podemos empezar, que hay hambre...

[Escena: Casa de Shadiva, exterior, verja de entrada. Ya está casi oscuro. Mairi está esperando con cara de hastío, jugando con su brazalete de serpiente frente a la puerta de la verja entornada. Viste un qipao rojo y dorado ajustado de talle, sin mangas y de espalda abierta, de amplia falda con raja a la izquierda. Levanta la cabeza de golpe, mirando a lo lejos.]

Mairi: ¡Ah, Gin-san, por fin llegáis! Pensé que no te había dado bien la dirección ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

(Pasa al punto de vista de ella. Gintoki se va acercando con gesto cansado y fastidiado, a su lado Katsura, con cara inescrutable. Ambos visten con su ropa habitual.)

Gintoki: (inclina la cabeza hacia su acompañante) Aquí el amigo, que andaba huyendo porque había puesto una bomba en la entrada a un cuartel...

Katsura: (interrumpiendo) ¡No soy "el amigo", soy Katsura!

Gintoki: (ignorándolo)... Le seguía una patrulla y le he tenido que esconder y luego hemos venido aquí como hemos podido. (Mirándole con hastío) Aaghh, Zura, te dije que no te metieras hoy en tus líos políticos de los tuyos, que íbamos a cenar con mi novia.

Katsura: ¡No soy Zura, soy Katsura! (se gira a Mairi y la mira como si fuera la primera vez que la ve esa noche). ¿Qué estará pensando tu novia de ti, que estás ignorándola y que no le presentas a tu fiel colega que es un desconocido para ella, Gintoki? Tan desconsiderado como siempre. (Se acerca mucho a ella y se inclina). Soy Kotaro Katsura, ¿cuál es su nombre, señorita?

Mairi: (Arrebolada) So...Soy Maria Hatsume y... ¡no soy la novia de nadie!

Katsura: (mirando mal a Gintoki) ¿Has estado contando mentiras de Maria-dono? Eso no es lo que haría un samurái honorable.

Gintoki: (con enfado) ¡Calla, Zura! ¡A ti qué te importará lo que voy diciendo de nadie!

Katsura: (haciendo caso omiso del otro, con expresión meditativa) ¿Hatsume ha dicho que es su apellido, Maria-dono, como las tiendas? (Ella asiente) ¡Ah, a uno de mis muchachos se le ocurrió que podría secuestrar a alguien de su familia! (Encoge los hombros con impotencia) Nos fue imposible encontrar información alguna sobre ningún miembro y al final desistimos y no lo llevamos a cabo... (Mairi suelta una interjección asustada).

Gintoki: (con una vena hinchada en el pómulo le propina un golpe en la nuca a Katsura) ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que soy poco honorable y después confiesas que querías raptar a mi chica, eh? ¡Tú, aparta y déjame verla bien! (Se adelanta y le aparta de un empujón para observar a Mairi.) Ahh, te has puesto el vestido de fiesta que más me gusta cómo te queda. Si no estuviera aquí éste... (Mairi sonríe y murmura algo bajando la cabeza.)

Katsura: (con desaprobación) Y aún así sigues incomodando a tu cita, Gintoki.

Gintoki: (con una vena en la frente) ¡Tú eres el que ha incomodado aquí a todos, llegando tarde porque eres incapaz de estar un día sin liarla y luego hablando de tus planes criminales de secuestro! ¡Mairi, dile algo! ¿Dónde estás? (Ella ya había entrado por la reja e iba por el camino que conducía a la casa, sin mirar atrás. Jala a Katsura del haori) ¡Vamos, Zura maldito!

Katsura: ¡No soy Zura maldito, soy Katsuraaa...! (El otro le agarra tan fuerte y tira de él que pierde el equilibrio.)

Gintoki: ¡Ya te quejarás luego de tus tonterías! (Siguen ambos a Mairi por el camino que termina en una mansión occidental.) ¿Jah? ¿De verdad esta es la casa de Shadiva? Debe tener una buena fortuna...

Mairi: (bajando el ritmo de sus pasos) Así es. Es la modista oficial de muchas nobles de Edo y en Kioto, además de varias señoras de clase alta y celebridades extranjeras. Gana bastante y está muy solicitada. (Suspira) Tal vez mi vida fuera parecida si me hubiera dedicado a hacer kimonos también y no tuviera la riqueza familiar respaldándome... Ni nadie me esperase en casa.

Katsura: (asintiendo con la cabeza, alcanza a su altura) Así que es usted una mujer trabajadora y proveedora de su familia. Sea su novia o no, Gintoki debería apreciar el tiempo que le dedica a él y devolvérselo... (El aludido le pega con los nudillos en la coronilla) ¡Auch! ¡Sabes que tengo razón, no sabes comprometerte para ser una buena pareja de nadie!

Gintoki: ¡Déjame ya en paz, Zura! Takuu, tendría que haber invitado a otro idiota, tú eres muy molesto. Tal vez tú te comprometas demasiado con tus causas, tché. (Pasa un brazo por los hombros de la atónita Mairi) Esta mujer y yo estamos bien, no estás aquí para criticar cómo... (Se interrumpe y la suelta de repente, mirando hacia otro lado) ¿Qué demonios tienes, mujer? No puedo hablar coherentemente si estoy en contacto físico contigo yendo tú así vestida... (le empiezan a caer dos finas gotas de sangre de la nariz)

Mairi: (ruborizándose de nuevo y algo enfadada) ¿Eh? Gin-san, ya sé que soy preciosa, pero tienes una edad, conserva un poco la compostura, que vamos a reunirnos con más gente... Y está feo que hayas llamado a tu amigo idiota, no lo es (le dedica un gesto significativo y Gintoki se lleva una mano a la frente dándose cuenta de su torpeza).

Katsura: (seriamente, sin percatarse de estos gestos) No soy ni Zura ni idiota, soy Katsura. Gintoki, cuida de Maria-dono, parece una mujer virtuosa y si actúas como acostumbras la ahuyentarás con tus vicios y flaquezas. Y apostaría que tiene varios pretendientes.

Mairi: (con centellas brillantes alrededor de su cabeza) ¡Gracias, Katsura-san! Es cierto, yo soy muy...

Gintoki: (apretando los dientes, toma una de las manos de Mairi y se adelanta a zancadas) ¡Argh, Mairi-chan, no le sigas la corriente a este pesado o no terminará nunca de hablar! Y no te caigas, ¿eh? Ya estamos llegando demasiado tarde... Vamos Zura, síguenos y cállate ya... (Mairi parece que va a protestar pero se lo piensa mejor y se deja llevar)

Katsura: No soy Zura, soy Katsura... ¡Esperadme! (Katsura les sigue unos pasos retrasado. Fin de escena.)

[Escena: Salón de Shadiva. La criada se va y deja pasar a Mairi, Gintoki y Katsura. Shadiva y Hami se levantan corriendo e intercambian besos en las mejillas con Mairi; Hami saluda a los otros y Shadiva les hace una reverencia.]

Shadiva: Bienvenidos a mi...

Madao: (gritando desde su sitio) ¡Qué casualidad, si son Gin-san y Zuracchi! ¡No coincidíamos en otra reunión desde el cumpleaños de Kyuu-chan! (Dirigiéndose a Shadiva inclina la cabeza, azorado). Aahh, disculpe, Shadiva-san, me he emocionado al ver caras conocidas y le interrumpido...

Katsura: (seriamente) ¡No soy Zuracchi, soy Katsura!

Gintoki: (con indiferencia) Pff... A mí no me causa ninguna emoción este tío, no sé yo si es el adecuado para ser un idi... (Mairi le da un puñetazo suave en el brazo). ¡Auch!... Invitado, quería decir.

Shadiva: Bueno, ya que os conocéis, por favor, tomad asiento mientras os sirvo un poco de vino y así Seferenia-san trae el entrante.  
"Ah, Mairi, ¿dónde está el vodka que te pedí? ¿Se lo ha llevado Seferenia-san?

Mairi: (incómoda) Aahh... No he traído porque no quedaba, lo siento. Desde que mi hermana vive en casa se lo acaba enseguida y no me avisa para que haga más.

Shadiva: (contrariada pero sonriendo) Qué le vamos a hacer, no pasa nada... Para la próxima vez...

(Una vez todos presentados y sentados, Shadiva y Hami observan con disimulo a Katsura, al contrario que Minako, a su lado que lo mira de hito en hito sin que Katsura se percate; Hami, que está a la izquierda de Mairi le toca el hombro para tener su atención.)

Hami: (susurrando a Mairi) ¿De qué oscuro rincón fantástico de Edo sacas estos tíos, Mairi-chan? Cuándo dijiste "guapo" no creí qué fuera tan ridículamente precioso... ¿Tendrán en ese paraíso uno para el viejo Hami-chan?

(Ella encoge los hombros, risueña, y vuelve su atención hacia Gintoki, a quien Shadiva le estaba sirviendo el escaso vino que quedaba en la botella, pues la había vaciado en los copones de Minako, Katsura y Madao).

Shadiva: ¡Vaya! Parece que para ti no queda apenas (Le guiña el ojo de forma cómplice). Será una señal de que no has de beber mucho...

Gintoki: (sin pillar la indirecta) ¿Jah? Yo quería una copa entera también... ¿No puede traer Serenia-san más? (Mairi le da un pisotón con el tacón bajo la mesa) ¡Auch! De acuerdo, me moderaré... Ptsé... (Mirando a Mairi con recelo) Deja ya de hacerme daño, tú, amazona; estás hoy en un modo muy sado...

Minako: (con el rostro encendido por el alcohol, acercándose a Katsura, con el falso acento más pronunciado) ¡Aahh! Deja que me presento mejor, que lo de la Shariba era mentira: Yo soy Annais, estilista multifashion... ¿Y tú cómo has dicho que te llamabas? ¿Kansura?

Katsura: No soy Kansura, soy Katsura. (Coge la copa de vino y bebé un trago generoso). Anisa-dono, te estás aproximando mucho, por favor, retrocede.

Minako: (pinchándole con el dedo en el hombro, ceñuda) No soy Anisa, me llamo Annais, orejas-llenash-de-cerah. Estarás muy bueno, pero tienes que aprender a dejar que se te acerquen y a escuchar a las chicash o terminarás solo y eso sería un desperdicio.

Katsura: (con sonrojo alcohólico también) No soy orejas-llenash-de-cerah, soy Kansura... No, Zura... Digo, Katsura. (Dirige la mirada a Minako y pone una sonrisa estúpida). ¿De verdad crees que soy físicamente atractivo, Asina-dono?

Minako: (que ha bebido más mientras él hablaba) ¡Ah, seh! He estado en varios países y he visto muchas fashion magazines y puedo asegurar que destacas por eso... Aunque estarías más apuesto con el pelo más formadoh... ¿A qué sí, primah?  
"Y soy Annais, no Asina... Apréndetelo ya, Kansura.

Shadiva: (hundiendo la cara en las manos) A mí no me metas en tus historias, Minako. (Aparte a los otros, asegurándose de que el bando de "los idiotas" no la oyera) A lo mejor está chica es demasiado lerda, incluso para el nivel de la cena... La he traído más bien para hacer un favor a mi tía, está hasta los ovarios de ella y sus tonterías, viendo cómo dice que es aprendiz de peluquera es comprensible... Y miente, sólo ha estado en París porque la invité unos días cuando trabajé allí, y en Osaka, y ya.

Gintoki: (reflexivo) Creo que esta chica le gustaría a Shinpachi, se da un aire a Otsuu y tiene esa aura de desesperada virginidad, como él.

Mairi: Hubiera sido injusto traerle de invitado, es buen chico y no cumple las condiciones... Y solo tiene dieciséis, no puede beber.

Shadiva: Se la podéis presentar otro día. Si se la quitáis de encima a mi tía os pone un altar... (Bajando más la voz) Minako tiene veinte años, pero es como si tuviera quince, no ha superado su adolescencia, no habría problema con la diferencia de edad. (Seferenia, la criada, anuncia su llegada, empujando un carrito de servicio con varios platos. Shadiva se incorpora sonriente) ¡Oh, menos mal, ya han llegado los entrantes!

Seferenia: (deja varias bandejas en la mesa, tapadas por cúpulas metálicas que retira) Platos imposibles de pronunciar que ha hecho el cocinero francés al que Shadiva-san ha contratado esta noche (se agacha y saca cuatro botellas de vino del carrito). Y más vino, imprescindible para un coñazo de cena como esta. Me retiro, no me llamen, ya vengo yo cuando me parezca. (Y se marcha con el carrito, dejando a Shadiva ceñuda, que reparte el contenido de las bandejas entre los platos).

Gintoki: (mirando suspicaz los cuatro canapés coloridos en su plato). Oye, oye, Shadiva-san... ¿Aquí no falta comida?¿Ese cocinero francés no ha hecho muy poco para siete adultos? Creo que te ha timado.

Hami: Ah, Sakata-san, es alta cocina, cada bocado es un viaje al cielo...

Madao: (con el rostro congestionado del vino del que estaba dando cuenta) He debido caer muy rápidamente de allí, porque sólo me han durado quince segundos el vuelo (se ríe solo).

Minako: (dando mordisquitos diminutos a un canapé) ¡Qué paletos sois los samurayes! No está hecha la miel para el pico del pollo... (Se dirige a Katsura de nuevo, que observa un canapé pensativo entre sus dedos mientras da un trago a su copa) Tú eres samurái pero sabes apreciar está comida refinada ¿A qué sí, Kansura?

Katsura: ¡No soy Kansura, soy Katsura! (Se lo mete a la boca entero y lo mastica lentamente). He de admitir que es sabroso y... (Minako le mira muy contenta de cerca, hipando, él le presta atención y le sonríe) Anaseta-dono, también he de admitir que usted se ve muy guapa con ese sonrojo.

Minako: No soy Anaseta, me llamo Annisnako... Espera... No era así... (Se queda pensativa y ceñuda; se termina encogiendo de hombros y dando un trago.) ¡Hey, muchas gracias por darse cuenta de mi belleza!

Madao: (que como el resto ha estado pendiente de ellos, se vuelve hacia Hami con un poco de vergüenza) Disculpe, Hami-san, me podría haber avisado de que ésta era una cena especial... Me hubiera preparado para la ocasión (ríe con incomodidad).

Las mentes de los anfitriones: (a la vez, poniéndose lívidos y los ojos ensombrecidos) ¡Se ha dado cuenta de que es una cena de idiotas!¡No es uno de ellos!

Madao: (con más vergüenza aún) Aunque sigo enamorado de Hatsu y no estamos divorciados oficialmente, estoy dispuesto a citarme con cualquier señorita de las presentes... Pero sólo eso, ¿eh? (Se vuelve a reír con incomodidad y bebe)

Hami: (aliviado, miente) ¡Sí! Hasegawa-san, la chica que falta desagraciadamente ha tenido un percance y no ha podido venir. Aunque como ve aquí quedan dos bellezas disponibles.

Mairi: (negando con sus manos, nerviosa) Yo ya he venido con una cita, yo no cuento, Hami-chan...

Hami: Ya lo sé, querida, me refería a Minako y a Shadiva-san... Ellas no están con nadie, aún (Ésta última le lanza una mirada furiosa. Él la devuelve con una sonrisa condescendiente). Vamos, querida, todos tus amigos sabemos que hace milenios que no echas un buen pol...

Shadiva: (interrumpiéndole enojada y roja) ¡Cállate, Hami! ¡Nadie está interesado en eso! (Se recompone un poco) Disculpad mi arrebato, por favor. Me enerva que mis amigos me traicionen.

Madao: No se preocupe, señorita... (Se baja un poco las gafas de sol por el puente de la nariz y observa a Shadiva con la mirada turbia) Además, usted no es mi tipo, es muy elegante y fina (se vuelve a reír solo). Sin embargo ella... (Vuelve la mirada hacia Mairi, que enrojece aterrada.) Me gustan las chicas más tipo pin-up y más si son de las que te van pegando (Suelta una carcajada seca para sí mismo).

Gintoki: (dándose cuenta de todo, se enfada) ¡Madao, cabrón! Mairi-chan no está disponible para ti, ni para nadie más. Tú no serías su tipo ni en mil años. ¡Y encima es que mi novia!

Katsura: (señala a Mairi con un dedo) Gintoki, deja de mentir ya sobre tu relación con Maria-dono. Te des... Deshon.. degra... Quedas mal cada vez que lo haces.

Gintoki: ¡Tú si que estás quedando mal, que ya ni puedes pronunciar! ¡Y qué sabrás tú!

Mairi: Hasegawa-san... El caso es que yo... (La angustia se pinta en sus rasgos. Gintoki se pone más tenso y agarra un tenedor con fuerza.)

Fin de la segunda parte.


	3. Tercera Parte: La Debacle

[Escena: La misma que al final del acto anterior. Suena un ruido potente y todos miran a la entrada alterados. Seferenia ha golpeado las puertas con su carrito y se acerca corriendo. Deja los platos delante de cada comensal con profesional brusquedad.]

Seferenia: Llegó el plato principal: Filet mignon con acompañamiento de ratatouille. El chef no se ha esforzado mucho en esta cena; Shadiva le debe pagar la misma mierda que a mí. (Cambia las botellas de vino y se va con su carrito airosa mientras las sombras forman un aura en torno de la cabizbaja Shadiva. A pesar de que habían quedado de acuerdo que los anfitriones no deberían beber en exceso, se sirve vino en su copa a rebosar y se lo bebe de un trago.)

Minako: (dando vueltas a su plato) ¡Primah, tu criada es una inculta! Esto es una deliciosidad... (Corta una porción fina y la observa en el tenedor). ¡Toma, Kansura! ¡Pruébalo tú primeroh!

Katsura: ¡No soy Kansura, soy Kat...! (Minako le embute el tenedor en la boca mientras habla. Al principio parece que se le traba un poco y empieza a toser con fuerza y a ponerse morado. Minako le da un manotazo en la espalda y su cara queda enterrada en su plato. Después de dos segundos levanta la cabeza y tiene una rodaja de tomate y otra de calabacín, con salsas en la cara.) Estoy bien, no os preocupéis por... (Ve que nadie le hace caso, que están comiendo, bebiendo, y hablando entre ellos, excepto Minako, que le mira ansiosa).

Minako: ¡Ay, qué susto me has dado! ¡Mastica bien antes de tragar! ¿Si te pasa algo? ¿Qué haría sin ti esta noche, eh? (Le pone sus anilladas manos en el antebrazo, apretando.)

Katsura: (que está bebiendo de la copa. Se gira hacia ella, emocionado) Aahh..., tranquila, Anisaseko-dono... Me parece encantador que se preocupe por mí, pero hace falta más que un cacho carne para matarme (se ríe de forma exagerada. Le chistan varios.)

Madao: (poniendo el índice tembloroso frente a su boca) Zuracchi, no tal alto, chsst. Intento impresionar a la rubia buenorra con mi pasado.

Mairi: (con una vena de enfado en su frente, apretando sus cubiertos) Hasegawa-san, le pido que se detenga por favor. Su pasado no me impresiona en absoluto...

Gintoki: (exaltado, pasando por delante de Mairi, que corre su silla hacia atrás, para encararse con Madao.) No necesita un Madao yendo tras ella en su vida... ¡Ya me tiene a mí! ¡Nada de lo que le digas va a seducirla! Así que calla y deja en paz a mi chica y haz las cosas bien para volver con la tuya, miserable.

Madao: (sin perder la calma) Es... Es gracioso que tú precisamente, me llames miserable, Gin-san... Ya que antes de conocerte era un hombre felizmente casado y con un buen empleo con futuro... Puede decirse que tú... Tú eres el culpable de mi miseria.

Gintoki: (frunciendo el labio superior, como asqueado) ¡Tú, maldito, no inventes! Te parecerá bonito acusarme de esas mierdas e intentar ligarte a mi chica después de todo lo que he hecho por ti. Estarías entre rejas si no fuera por mí.

Shadiva: (extiende sus brazos, apaciguando) ¡Caballeros, por favor! Cenemos en paz y dejen sus asuntos personales para otra ocasión, esta noche estamos aquí para pasar un rato agradable y disfrutar de la comida. (Gintoki retrocede a su sitio murmurando una disculpa. Mairi le palmea la espalda con gesto cansado).

Hami: (inclina la cabeza ante Shadiva) Ay, guapa, perdóname, ni se me pasó por la cabeza que mi invitado tendría relación con los presentes. Es que me dio tanta penita cuando le vi observando mi escaparate que no pude evitar pensar lo bien que le vendría una de tus cenas de lujo. (Por un par de segundos su cara se ensombrece con una sonrisa cruel, dando a entender que esas no eran sus intenciones para con su invitado).

Madao: (Agacha la cabeza, con los ojos llorosos detrás de sus gafas) Sólo soy un tipo que da lástima, nadie me quiere, no sirvo para nada... (afirmando sus palabras da un trago a su bebida).

Hami: (Le dirige a Madao una mirada severa) Hasegawa-san, eso no es cierto, es usted un hombre muy válido y además un excelente modelo para mis creaciones de moda. Sólo le pido por favor que se olvide de cortejar a Mairi-san y nada más se ocupe en pasarlo bien (le rellena su copa). Fíjese en su amigo Zuracchi, qué amena conversación mantiene con Minako-san.

(Katsura y Minako han estado todo el rato enfrascados en una charla ebria, hablando al mismo tiempo, con las cabezas casi juntas y echándose trocitos de comida por encima al masticar y reír. Él le susurra algo al oído y ella sonríe bobamente. El resto de comensales adoptan expresiones que oscilan entre la sorpresa y el asco).

Minako: (golpeándole el brazo a Katsura) ¡Ay, Kansura, qué cosash dices! ¿En serio crees eso?

Katsura: Sí, sin duda alguna. (Acaricia su barbilla, pensativo) Si estás soltera es porque sólo te has encontrado con tíos lerdos. No hace falta ser un genio para saber que eres una mujer muy interesante. (Vuelve a mirarla intensamente) ¿No serás viuda por casualidad?

Minako: (confusa) Eh... No, Kansura, soy muy joven... Ni siquiera he tenido novio jamás.

Katsura: (riéndose exageradamente) ¡No te preocupes, Anisakis-chan! ¡Cuando te cases mataré a tu esposo y te raptaré!

Minako: (también se ríe) ¡Qué bromista eresh! ¿No es más fácil si nos casamos nosotrosh ahora? (Le propina un codazo en las costillas y él se frota dolorido) ¡Venga, Kansura, sólo se vive una vesh! ¡Seguro que encontramos alguien que lo haga!

Shadiva: Oh, no... No me gusta nada como va esto... (Se rellena la copa con pulso frágil) Por mucho que quiera que se independice, mi tía me matará si dejo que su hija se case...

Gintoki: (alzando las manos en su dirección) Shadiva-san, calma, Katsura es conocido por sus huídas, no se casarán. Además esto es Edo, no Las Vegas, no hay quien les una de manera legal un sábado por la noche. Espero...

Katsura: (con gesto de incertidumbre) ¡Annais, shhh, espera! Hay que hacer las cosas bien. Sólo nos conocemos de esta noche, jovencita.

Gintoki: (forzando una sonrisa) ¿Ves? ¡Está siendo razonable! No hay de qué preocuparse...

Katsura: (Ignora a su amigo y levanta un dedo seriamente) Esperemos al postre y después lo organizaremos y buscaremos a un sacerdote.

Minako: (exultante de felicidad) ¡Vale! Voy a empeshar a ponerte guapo para la boda, que soy una peluquera estupendah, te dejaré tu pelaso largo pero te voy a dar formah... (Toma el cuchillo de la carne y lo limpia en una servilleta, acto seguido le agarra de un mechón a Katsura y con el filo del cubierto le hace una especie de cardado, con ebria lentitud.)

Gintoki: (Derrotado, agarra una botella de vino entera ante la mirada reprobatoria de Mairi) Mira, es que yo ya no puedo aguantar más tiempo sobrio las tonterías de estos dos, y la "primah" de Shadiva-san no ayuda, tché.  
"Mairi-chan, sé que tú también te emborracharías si fueras capaz. (Sin ni siquiera usar copa empieza a beberse a morro la botella.)

Mairi: (encoge los hombros) Pues sí, tienes razón... Hasta Shadiva está medio borracha. (La nombrada, al igual que él, vaciaba una botella en su boca directamente en esos momentos). ¿Y sabes por qué quería saber Katsura si Minako es viuda?

Gintoki: (dejando en la mesa la botella vacía y limpiándose los labios con la manga) Aagh, porque le dan morbo las mujeres viudas y las que son infieles; parece un buen chico y resulta que tiene fetiches vergonzosos.

Hami: (que está palmeando en el lomo al cabizbajo Madao mientras terminaban sus platos) ¡Anda, Mairi! Tú eres lo más parecido a una viuda que hay esta noche aquí.

Mairi: (alterada, escupe su último bocado en su plato) ¡Hami! ¡Ni siquiera es eso preciso! ¿Qué diablos te pasa hoy nosotras? ¿Por qué hablas de nuestras cosas personales con desconocidos presentes?

Hami: (se lleva las manos a la calva) ¡Ay, no sé, no sé! ¡Me gusta demasiado chismorrear! ¡Por eso me dejó El Archiduque del Atavío! (Hace un puchero). Le echo tanto de menos...

Shadiva: ¡Pues ve a su palacio y haced las paces! A ver si dejas de estar amargado ya y dejas de escribir nuestras intimidades en tu cuaderno con la excusa de que te inspiran...

Hami: (hace otro puchero) ¡No puedo volver con él, ahora me gusta Dioru-kun! Tal vez tenga alguna posibilidad...

Mairi: Ni lo intentes. Ya tiene pareja, le viene a buscar cuando cierro la tienda.

Hami: (como si hubiera recibido una bofetada invisible) ¡Mairi, qué malvada! ¡Me rompes el corazón con esos datos! (Ella se encoge de hombros y bebe.)

Madao: (mirándole lastimeramente) ¿Y yo no le gusto, Hami-san? Antes me ha dicho cosas muy bonitas...

Hami: (algo apurado) Ay... Hasegawa-san, y eran ciertas, pero, como ha demostrado, es heterosexual y además, aunque fuera bicurioso, usted no es de mi gusto como posible pareja.

Madao: (se llena la copa y se hunde en su asiento) Lo sé, ni a usted ni a nadie, por lo que parece. (Bebe un trago con los ojos llorosos bajo sus gafas de sol) Por muy hetero que sea no rechazaría un gramo de amor... Aunque si se enterase Hatsu... (Se queda abstraído con la copa en la mano.)

(Mientras Katsura deja de prestarle atención a Minako y gira la cabeza lentamente para observar a Mairi, fijamente. Ella se sonroja y se pone tensa.)

Mairi: (incómoda) Eehh... Katsura-san, ¿qué pasa?

(Katsura repta sobre la mesa, volcando copas y platos para acercarse a escasos centímetros de la cara aterrorizada de Mairi. Varios comensales exclaman sorprendidos.)

Katsura: (gritando) ¡Maria-dono! ¿Por qué no ha dicho antesh que era viuda? Hubiera ido a cortejarla a usted en lugar de a la Aniseta-dono. (Mairi traga saliva y enrojece a la vez que toma un mechón del pelo de Katsura entre dos dedos pero lo suelta ipso facto, avergonzada.)

Gintoki: (poniéndose frente a Katsura, le empuja de los hombros, enfadado) ¡Porque está conmigo, Zura! ¡Ya te lo he dicho varias veces, es mi chica! ¡Deja de hacer ya este número, idiota, nos estás abochornando! Además estabas a punto de irte con la otra a casarte.

Katsura: ¡No soy "Zura", soy Kansura! Eeh, suena raro... ¿No era así? Aaggh... Si ella es... es de verdad tu chica venga, trátalala cómo se mereshee... (Le agarra del cuello del kimono con los ojos lacrimosos) ¡Esta sheñorita lo ha pasado mal, perdió al hombre que amaba! ¡Necesita cariño y comprenshión, no que la mires con la indefiramshia de tus ojos de pez muerto, Ginchoti! ¡Al final sí que la secuestraré para alejarla de tu pasotissmmo y tengga lo que necesshitah!

Gintoki: (se sube a la mesa y le empuja hacia atrás frente con frente, tirando más platos. Shadiva grita "¡Mi vajilla!", aterrada) ¡Me pone de mal genio sólo oírte tu voz de borracho, takuu! No voy a discutir cómo trato a mi novia contigo, que lo más parecido que tienes a una es Elizabeth, que es la cosa más rara de la galaxia entera.

Katsura: (enfurecido) ¡No te metas con Elizabeth, maldito!

(Coge impulso hacia atrás y arremete con la coronilla hacia Gintoki, que se aparta a un lado. Como no puede parar su embestida cae hacia delante con los brazos abiertos sobre Mairi, que chilla antes de caer de su silla con Katsura encima. Ambos terminan en el suelo; por algún motivo él le ha agarrado a ella de las muñecas, tiene la cara entre sus pechos, que están a punto de salir por los laterales del vestido, y está entre sus piernas. Mairi sólo acierta a mirarle con el rostro incandescente.)

Madao: (aproximándose para ver la escena) ¡Ah! Eso debí hacer antes yo... Me hubiera ahorrado la humillación. Ya es tarde...

Katsura: (alzando la vista vidriosa hacia ella) Vaya, Maria-dono... Iba a pedir disculpas por haber acabado ashí... Pero su cuerpo se siente muy agradableh contra el mío y ciertamnteh no lo lamento (suelta una carcajada ruidosa). Estará sintiendo ahora cuánto me gusta esto... Qué vergüenzah me daría si estuviera sobrio... (Vuelve a reírse. Mairi abre la boca estupefacta y su coronilla humeante. Tras él se ha colocado Gintoki, con la cara sombría, envuelto en tinieblas).

Gintoki: ¡Zuraaa! ¡Muérete! (Le agarra del cinto por los laterales y le lanza hacia detrás. Cae al otro lado de la mesa y va a buscarle) ¡No te librarás de ésta, bastardo!

Madao: (levantándose, dando tumbos) ¡Cuidafo, Zuracchi! Voy a ayudar... te... (Pisa el mantel y cae redondo de bruces al suelo y allí se queda, inmóvil. Al segundo suena un fuerte ronquido.)

Hami: (anonadado y feliz, mira cómo Gintoki sacude a Katsura por los hombros y le grita incoherentemente mientras el otro da flojos manotazos) ¡Shadiva, reina! ¿Has visto eso? ¡Aunque ha entregado su katana de acero al entrar el Zuracchi ha sacado otra de carne de entre sus piernas! ¡Agh, lástima que no se haya abierto paso por su ropa! (Shadiva mira horrorizada junto a él, que con su emoción no se da cuenta) ¡Madre mía, mi Mairi-chan qué efectos causas en los tíos mujeriegos! Eres una diosa Bilquis encarnada... (Se gira hacia Mairi, que sigue a su lado y chilla al verla) ¿¡Pero qué demonios es esto!?

(Mairi seguía tumbada en el suelo boca arriba, forcejeando con ambas manos con Minako, que intentaba acuclillarse sobre su cabeza con la falda de su kimono arremangada, enseñando su tanga naranja fosforescente y su liguero.)

Minako: (con el rostro congestionado del esfuerzo y del alcohol) ¡Oyeh, tú, putah! ¡Déjame mearte en la cara, te lo mereceh por quistarme er shicoo!

Mairi: (haciendo mucha fuerza) ¡Yo no he hecho nada, tía hortera! ¡Y como me caiga una gota de pis encima te empalaré con mi brazo! (Una de las manos de Minako se resbala por el brazo derecho y va a parar a su brazalete de serpiente, el cual le arranca y mira con avaricia) ¡Eh! ¡Devuélveme mi serpiente Art Decó, suka!

Minako: (incorporándose) ¡Nooh! Es súperbonitah... Me lah quedo pa'mí poh lo mal que t'has portado conmigo... (se apoya en un ventanal mientras retuerce los muslos y da saltitos alternos con los pies. Mairi se alza y la observa con desprecio). Tú compra otra pa'ti, o que te la regaleh un pretendientess, a los hombresh les gustah rehalar joyas a sus putah... Agsh, me hago pipísh...

Shadiva: (se levanta de la mesa con brusquedad y Hami se encoge) ¡Minako, basta! Dale su brazalete a Mairi-san y lárgate al cuarto de baño o seré yo la que te mate como te mees en mi alfombra.

(La réplica de Minako quedó acallada cuando suena el grito de otra mujer. Todos en esa zona miran hacia su origen. Katsura había dado un traspiés huyendo de Gintoki y se había chocado de espaldas contra Seferenia, que portaba una bandeja con siete souffles de tres chocolates. La bandeja queda un instante suspendida en el aire y luego cae los postres espachurrándose contra el suelo; Gintoki seguía el drama con las manos en la cabeza y rictus de terror de grito mudo y cae sobre sus rodillas).

Shadiva: ¡Lo que faltaba ya...!

Seferenia: (cogiendo la falda manchada de souffle de su vestido, disgustada) ¡¿Qué mierdas se creen que hacen, desgraciados?! Han echado a perder el postre... (Gintoki se ha acercado arrodillado a ella y tira de su delantal) ¿Y usted qué hace? ¡Apártese de mí, borrachuzo!

Gintoki: (al borde del llanto) Serenia-san, por favor, déjeme chupar su ropa... Le ha caído encima un postre... Llevo toda la noche esperando esto... (Seferenia pone los ojos en blanco y desata su delantal, alejándose) Grashias... (Empieza a lamer una mancha especialmente grande de chocolate negro.)

Katsura: (sentado despatarrado contra la pared a un par de metros) Gintochi, un samurái honorableh no va babeando dulces de las ropash de una doncella...

Gintoki: ¡Cállate ya, que...!

Hami: (gritando)¡Mira aquí! ¡Que se intenta escapar Minako con tu serpiente, Mairi!

(Minako está intentando abrir uno de los ventanales tras una cortina, escondida, sin atinar por la torpeza producida por el alcohol. Todos miran allí, pero Minako sólo se pone el brazalete en la boca para manipular el cierre mejor.)

Mairi: (muy enfadada, sus ojos pierden las pupilas negras y queda un disco verde amarillento brillante) ¡No, suka, no te vas a ir con eso, es mío! (Su voz adquiere un fuerte acento ruso.)

(De repente un fuerte viento abre el ventanal que estaba forzando Minako y la golpea con el filo de la puerta, haciéndola tropezar y caerse de culo. Se abren el resto de ventanales también golpeados por el viento, que empujaba y barría todas las cosas de la habitación. Mairi le arrebata con fuerza la serpiente de la boca, la deja asqueada en la mesa y mira a Minako con sus ojos vacíos.)

Gintoki: (intentando alcanzarla) ¡Mairi-chan, cálmate! ¡Vas a destruir la casa de tu amiga y matar a la tonta de su prima!

Mairi: (sin oírle) ¡Proshchay, suka! (Dicho esto Minako sale despedida por una ráfaga de viento huracanado y cae de espaldas en las hortensias del jardín. Mairi sacude la cabeza y el aire para en seco. Ella se sienta en una silla, mareada y pálida. Todos la miran asombrados.)

Hami: Mairi, como los únicos sobrios que quedamos... ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Tienes alguna explicación? (Ella sólo le dirige una mirada cansada; sus ojos han vuelto a la normalidad. Hami se aclara la garganta y coge su brazalete con una servilleta) Ay, guapa, deja que te limpio esto mientras te recuperas de lo que haya sido.

Gintoki: (se sienta junto a ella y le rodea un hombro con sus brazos) ¿Shadiva y tú la conocéis desde hace años y no habiáis visto nunca uno de sus episodios aéreos que despiertan a la mamushka? Porque yo ya llevo unos cuantos... Ah, debe ser que vosotros no la hacéis enfadar tanto como yo o su hermana... Siempre se debilita después de sus trucos... (Se pasa la mano por la frente) Takuu, no tendría que haber bebido, no me ha subido mucho, pero lo suficiente para no poder cuidar de ti bien, Mairi-chan.

Mairi: (con un hilo de voz) Entonces yo te cuidaré a ti en cuanto se me pase la flojera... Y no provoco fenómenos meteorológicos, no le hagas lío a mis amigos, Gin-san. No soy una especie de maga manipuladora del aire. Son coincidencias, nada más (Hami le devuelve su brazalete y se lo coloca), Ah, gracias, Hami.

Katsura: (que se había apoyado en la mesa con los codos desde el suelo. Su cara es enfermiza.) Gintochi, insisto en que no dejesh eshcapar a Maria-dono... ¡Incluso shabe hacer magia! Si me entero yo que esta rubia queda libre la shecuestraré...

Gintoki: (volviéndose hacia él, enfadado) ¡Cierra ya tu bocaza y vete a dormir la mona por ahí, pesado! Además, tú estabas ligando con Minako-chan. ¿Tan loco te vuelves al saber que hay una viuda en la sala?

Mairi: Y no soy viuda, Katsura-san. Sólo era una broma de Hami. Mi ex marido aún vive. Cuando estés sobrio te lo explicaré si quieres, es complicado.

Katsura: (pensativo) He shido muy maleducado con Annais-dono. Deberíah dishculparme... (Mira a su alrededor) ¿Se fue al baño?... ¡Ahh, no, que voló!

Shadiva: (que había estado discutiendo aparte por lo bajo con su sirvienta, la cual después de tapar al durmiente Madao con el mantel, abandona el salón airada) ¡Mierda, Minako! Me había olvidado de ella... (Se levanta y se asoma al ventanal) ¿Estás ahí? ¿Estás bien?

Minako: (desde debajo la ventana, llorosa) Primah... Ya no tengo pipísh, sa'salidoh en tus floreh... Ahora tengo pupah en el pompis, peroh no musha, las ramas han ayudado a hacer blanditoh...

Katsura: (acercándose a la ventana dando tumbos, se quita el haori) ¡Annais-dono, te doy mi haori para que...! (No pudo especificar para qué se lo daba porque se precipitó hacia el ventanal y un chorro pixelado de vómito verdoso salió de su boca y fue a parar a las hortensias.)

Minako: (chillando) ¡Kansura, cuidadosh! Casi me dash... ¡Qué ashco...! (Minako hace una arcada y suena otro vómito cayendo)

Shadiva: (volviendo a su asiento, disgustada) ¡Mis preciosas hortensias, intoxicadas por meados de Minako, potas alcohólicas, y rotas por su pandero! (entierra la cabeza en sus brazos sobre la mesa y solloza. Hami le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza.)

Hami: Bueno, guapa, mejor que te hayan destrozado las flores que tu alfombra persa única, ¿no crees? Puedes plantar otras. Venga, no llores...

Shadiva: (con el rímel corrido se gira hacia él) ¡Es mi fiesta y lloro si quiero! Tú también llorarías si te hubiera pasado a ti. Yo sólo quería dar una cena divertida y ha sido un desastre. Al menos tu idiota no ha dado muchos problemas. (Justo al terminar de hablar el Madao, envuelto en el mantel como un burrito, ronca muy fuerte, suelta un eructo sonoro y le sigue una arcada y un borboteo líquido. Shadiva vuelve a llorar desconsoladamente y Hami la abraza).

Gintoki: Mairi-chan, ya he tenido suficiente de todo esto... Y seré el próximo en vomitar si no nos vamos ya. Y tú necesitas descansar de la descarga de viento (Le agarra la mano y va hacia la puerta tirando de ella) Dijiste que podíamos quedarnos en esta casa a pasar la noche, ¿no?

Mairi: (preocupada, observando que Katsura estaba inmóvil con medio torso fuera) Sí, pero... ¿no deberías asegurarte que tu amigo está bien? Y me da no sé qué dejar a Shadiva tan desolada.

Hami: No te preocupes, Mairi, yo me quedo con ella y le echo una mano con todo esto. Tú descansa, cielo (le dedica una mirada interesada a Gintoki). Ojalá yo tuviera a mi lado a alguien con unos firmes y perfectos brazos como los de tu amante en los que recostarme.

Gintoki: Oye, oye, aunque te agradezco la apreciación, no te excites tanto, Hami-san... (Sacude la cabeza con pesadez) Takuu, estoy mareado... Ven, Mairi, nos apoyaremos el uno en el otro por el camino.

Mairi: De acuerdo... (Le pasa el brazo por la cintura mientras él deja el suyo sobre los hombros). Buenas noches, Hami (El hombrecillo le devuelve la despedida con un gesto). Y Shadiva, siento mucho todos los desperfectos que han...  
(Shadiva suelta un sonoro sollozo. Mairi hace tentativa de ir a consolarla, pero Gintoki la conduce fuera del salón y ella se deja llevar. Tras dar unos pocos pasos frente a ellos aparece un hombre larguirucho vestido de cocinero, corriendo y portando un rodillo de amasar en la mano).

Chef: (con acento francés, encarándoles, le hace una inclinación a Mairi) ¡Bonne nuit, mademoiselle! La criada me ha dicho que la empujagon cuando llevaba mis souffles, que tanto tragbajo me ha cogstafo haceg. ¿Quién fueg? (Señala a Gintoki con recelo) ¿No habrgá sido usted, monsieur?

Gintoki: ¿Jah? Por supuesto que no; nunca permitiría que se desperdiciara un postre. (Su expresión adquiere un matiz siniestro) A quien busca usted es al hombre de pelo largo, está allí, celebrando sin remordimientos. Y también ha vomitado toda la cena, no le ha gustado.

Chef: (golpeando el rodillo en la otra palma) ¡Se va a entregar de lo que es bueno el bastagdo! ¡Merci, monsieur! (Y sin más se apresura hacia el salón y ellos continúan su camino subiendo una escalera.)

Mairi: Eso ha sido un poco traicionero, Gin-san... Katsura no está en condiciones de enfrentarse a ese señor...

Gintoki: No subestimes a nuestro invitado idiota... Sí podría hacerlo, pero confío que tus amigos lo impidan y que ese chef no sea tan cabrón como para atacar a un hombre borracho e inconsciente. (Se detienen porque han alcanzado su destino. Ella abre la puerta) De todas formas se merece unos palos por haberse restregado contigo sin consentimiento... Eso sólo lo puedo hacer yo, que soy tu novio.

Mairi: (frunciendo el ceño se separa de él) ¡Eh! Tú tampoco puedes hacerlo libremente y no eres mi novio, mattakuu.

Gintoki: (entra arrastrando los pies y se sienta en la cama en la penumbra del cuarto) Agghh... Ahora no tengo ganas de discutir cómo es nuestra relación (la repasa de arriba a abajo con los ojos y se ruboriza un poco). Lo que sí me apetece es disfrutar de sus ventajas desde que te he visto ese vestido... Esto... si te encuentras bien ya...

Mairi: No del todo, aunque creo que... (Ella también enrojece mientras se quita sus zapatos de tacón y se aproxima a él) me siento lo suficientemente bien como para beneficiarnos de esas ventajas sin problemas. (Se arrodilla metida entre sus piernas y le empieza a desatar el cinto del kimono). Además, tiene su puntillo hacerlo con todo el desastre que hay abajo...

Gintoki: (baja la cabeza y enreda sus dedos en su cabello, subiendo la de ella) No sé lo que ha querido decir antes Hami-san, pero parece una de esas cosas que te gusta que te digan, así que... Seré esta noche tu ofrenda, diosa Bilquis encarnada.

Mairi: (con un gritito de sorpresa) ¿Eso ha dicho? ¡Qué...! (No añade nada más porque la boca de él está sobre la suya. El punto de vista sube hasta el techo.  
Fin de escena.)


	4. Epílogo

[Escena: Exterior de la casa de Shadiva, verja de entrada. Está amaneciendo. Un hombre sencillo de mediana edad aparece portando utensilios de jardinería y abre la puerta. Una mujer grita a lo lejos para llamar su atención, segundos después llega. Ronda los cincuenta años, lleva el pelo azul celeste recogido en un peinado japonés convencional y viste un kimono de colores brillantes. De su codo cuelga una cesta de mimbre.]

Jardinero: ¡Buenos días, Saotome-san! Pase, por favor... ¿Qué le trae tan temprano a la casa de su sobrina?

Saotome: (aspirando con fuerza) Buenos días... Vengo a ver a mi hija. Ayer quedó para cenar con su prima y no volvió ni me llamó para que viniera a recogerla. (Se encoge de hombros) A decir verdad, me preocupó más Shadiva: la llamé y estaba llorando y no podía hablar apenas... Así que le he traído desayuno, unos croissants caseros, a ver si se anima.

Jardinero: (soltando una risotada emprende camino, seguido por la señora Saotome) ¡No se angustie usted! Los jóvenes necesitan divertirse y soltarse la melena de vez en cuando y se olvidan de sus viejos padres... Seguro que Shadiva-san estaba triste porque bebió y se acordaría de algún ex... (Se detiene en seco) ¿Oh? ¿Qué será eso de allí, en los parterres de hortensias del comedor?

(Reanuda su paso a zancadas. La señora Saotome se adelanta y escruta la escena con atención para proferir una exclamación ahogada y corre.)

Saotome: (gritando) ¿¡Qué ven mis ojos!?

(Frente a ella, en el césped, están Katsura y Minako durmiendo, cubiertos por el haori de él. El kimono de Minako está tirado a unos metros, al igual que sus zapatos y los lazos que llevaba encima la noche anterior. Un rodillo de cocina descansa a sus pies. El pelo celeste de la muchacha es un revoltijo enredado sobre el rostro de Katsura, que tiene un brazo sobre su hombro. El jardinero llega, ignora la escena y va directamente a ver las flores, llevándose las manos a la cabeza).

Jardinero: ¡Las pobres hortensias! ¡Mi orgullo profesional! ¡Destrozadas y profanadas! (Sin más dilación toma una manguera cercana y empieza a regar con agua los restos de las plantas, sollozando.)

Saotome: (proporcionando puntapiés suaves a su hija) ¡Minako, despierta! Tienes mucho que contar... ¿Quién es este tipo? ¿Por qué estás durmiendo desnuda en el jardín de tu prima con él? ¡Venga niña!

Katsura: (incorporándose, con gesto de dolor) Señora, por favor... Hable más bajo, la fiesta ha destrozado mi cerebro... (La mira con ojos legañosos) ¿Es usted la madre de Annasita-dono?

Minako: (levantándose de golpe, enfadada, lleva sujetador naranja liso a juego con el tanga) Que soy Annais, hombre... Ay, mami, no quería que te enteraras así. (Su fondo se llena de colores pasteles y corazoncitos brillantes, ella tiene un gesto soñador.) Anoche en la fieshta Kansura y yo tuvimos un fleshazo, conectamos como si hubiéramos nacido para estar juntos... (El fondo se desvanece y su rostro se cubre de sombras) Aunque la amiga de la Shariba que vino, una que parecía una putah de lujoh, casi me lo roba, pero... (Se agacha y abraza la cabeza del descolocado Katsura) ¡Triunfó el amour! Y Kansura ha cuidado de mí toda la noche.

Katsura: No soy Kansura, soy Katsura... (Se zafa de su abrazo y empieza a aparecer un tic en la comisura de sus labios) Señora, aunque su hija es una agradable compañía, yo tengo una importante causa, soy un hombre muy ocupado, no tengo tiempo para amoríos.

Saotome: (confusa) No entiendo nada... ¿Qué ha pasado, pues? ¿Es tu novio o un lío de una noche? Por favor, dime que vais a salir. (Le agarra del haori a Katsura, desesperada) ¡Necesito que Minako tenga a alguien para lo que sea!

Minako: ¡Vamosh a ser novios! (También le agarra del haori) ¡Kansura, hoy has reshpetadoh mi doncellez, pero quiero dártela algún día!

Katsura: ¡Hagan el favor de soltarme, señoras! (Madre e hija le sueltan y cae de culo). Yo me tengo que ir urgentemente, Elizabeth me está esperando y vivirá una agonía sin saber de mí durante tanto tiempo.

Minako: ¿¡Elizabeth!? (Pone gesto de dolor) ¿Estás casado con una tiparraca inglesa? ¿Por qué me has dejado hacerme ilusiones? (Se lleva dramáticamente el dorso de la mano a la frente).

Saotome: Ya decía que era demasiado bueno para ser real...

Katsura: (riéndose ruidosamente y alejándose hacia la verja de espaldas) Mi relación con Elizabeth es muy compleja y sencilla a la vez... Se la explicaré algún día. ¡Ya nos veremos, Aniseta-dono! (da la vuelta y emprende la huída, salvando la verja en dos ágiles saltos ante las ojipláticas mujeres Saotome con el sonido de las tijeras de podar solamente.)

Minako: (alzando un brazo hacia lo lejos) Nooo... ¡Vuelve, Kansura! Mami, se fue...

(Alguien les manda callar desde un balcón a unos metros, sobre la puerta de entrada. Es Hami, que viste una bata rosa de felpa que le queda como si un niño se hubiera puesto la ropa de su madre.)

Hami: Buenos días... ¿Pueden bajar la voz? Shadiva ha estado vomitando durante horas y por fin duerme, y la parejita jadeante tampoco ayudaba. (Se fija en Minako) Vaya, vaya... Alguien más se revolcó en su impudicia. (La muchacha corre a coger su kimono y a ponérselo rápidamente).

Saotome: ¡Perdón! Sólo quiero pasar y dejar el desayuno... ¿Puede avisar a Seferenia-san para que nos abra?

Minako: ¡Siií, por favor! Tengo que preguntar al amigo descolorío del Kansura cómo encontrarle... Y tengo pipísh... (Saotome pone los ojos en blanco y aprieta los dedos en torno al asa de su cesta).

Jardinero: (amenazante) La rociaré con la manguera si se le ocurre volver a hacerlo en las flores. (Ella recoge lo que queda de sus cosas y se aleja del hombre, amedrentada.)

Hami: ¿No está limpiando el comedor? ¿Hay alguien allí abajo? (Saotome mira por una ventana y niega) Entonces ya abro yo, denme un minuto... (Para sí, entrando en la habitación) ¿Dónde estará? Oh, ¡Hasegawa-san, le había olvidado! ¿Qué habrá sido de él? Me tendrá que devolver la ropa que le presté, sólo espero que no esté muy arruinada... (Hami sale por la puerta corriendo. Fin de escena.)

[Escena: Oscuridad. La voz de Sefernia murmullo un "¡Déjalo ahí, vámonos!" y se oyen unos pasos veloces. Aparece una rendija de luz desde la parte superior que ilumina un bulto envuelto en un mantel de satén. Unos brazos con mangas estampadas en tigre se abren paso y Madao saca la cabeza. Se coloca bien las gafas de sol que le cuelgan de una patilla, luego se lleva la mano a la cabeza.]

Madao: ¿Señora criada? ¡Auch! Ay, duele... ¿Dónde demonios estoy...? ¡Es una caja! (Huele el ambiente) ¡Apesta!

(Se alza en la caja, que es de un frigorífico, y está en medio de un montón de basura orgánica, rodeado de bolsas negras llenas, en lo que parece un vertedero. Su boca se tuerce en un rictus de recepción y vuelve a tomar asiento dentro. Chorros de lágrimas caen desde sus ojos por sus mejillas. Se abraza las rodillas, desolado).

Madao: Me han descartado como basura... (Solloza y le caen mocos) Han terminado con mi escasa dignidad... (El punto de vista sube hacia el cielo azul matutino, mientras él llora con fuerza.)

(Fin)


End file.
